wakaru
by Java Trinomial
Summary: I understand now.
1. The Witnessing

It's all a lie.  
  
That's it - that's the great tale of my life  
the secret within a riddle of mysticism.  
I looked and searched  
I begged and pleaded  
and it all comes down  
to one simple, exact fact.  
  
God is a lie.  
  
I mean, logically.  
  
If God is all-knowing, all-loving, and all-powerful,  
then if evil still exists, he isn't all-loving, or all-powerful.  
It's simple.  
  
You lied to me, Christianity.  
You told me you had the answers  
and apparently, you don't.  
Look at me!  
Look at my scars!  
And then tell me that your God still exists.  
  
And if God isn't God,  
then the Bible isn't the be-all and end-all  
of existance.  
  
~~~~~  
  
My God, the horror.  
  
People have died.  
People have been murdered.  
People have been raped.  
People have been attacked.  
People have been destroyed.  
  
and it's all for your little story book  
like people arguing about the newest "cat who"  
and it's so ridiculous, isn't it?  
  
ISN'T IT?!?!  
  
~~~~~  
  
How can you people keep sane?  
Are you people sane?  
You think about God accepting the murder  
and the pain  
and the waste  
and you think that's a good enough argument  
for still believing?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Let's suppose I'm wrong.  
And God has a secret plan.  
God has a plan  
that involves killing and raping  
and theft and destruction  
and it'll all come out right in the end  
if only you think  
that Jesus Christ died and was reborn  
and accept Him  
as your personal savior  
in a God that only chose the Israelites  
instead of the Indians or Africans  
or Americas  
and everyone else goes to hell.  
  
...  
  
Let's suppose I'm right.  
And there is no God.  
And there was evolution  
and mass hysteria  
and people stabbing themselves in the palms and feet  
because they translated the Bible wrong.  
And we are the only ones who can change our destinies  
and sometimes we can  
and sometimes we can't  
and that is life,  
take it as you will.  
  
...  
  
And let's suppose a third idea.  
God is not all-powerful or all-knowing or all-loving  
but a very powerful spirit  
and he uses the Christians for his own purposes  
for with everyone who believes is more power for him to use  
and he manipulates them with visions  
and fears science  
because soon science will show him out  
for the liar he is.  
  
...  
  
I personally like the second  
but I'll believe the third over the first  
anytime.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I understand now. 


	2. Author's Thanks

And one note.  
  
I'd like to thank some people for their comments in my making this decision to stay firmly atheist.  
  
First, to Harvestboy. Your persistence and lovingly self-righteous comments will forever be treasured in my heart as the voice of the followers of the Born-Again cult.  
  
Sparky, for your perfectly out-of-context and razor-thing narrowly-interpreted Biblical quoting, and also for the intriguing usage of caps in your reviews that made it pretty hard to understand what you were actually saying..  
  
For their honest and truthful portrayal of those in the gay/lesbian community, imokru, and special thanks to Roren.  
  
Newyorkbabe, for spreading the Word of a twisted and ridiculously book as the One Truth, and of course for being innocent enough to not get a word of what I was actually *saying.*  
  
[/sarcasm]  
  
Now to the real thanks. K2, you kick butt. Choose what's right for you, chika (or is it chiko? I dunno male or female...) Cherry Blossom, you seriously cheered me up with your fourth idea. I was crusing into a deep rut when I saw your review. Nice to know there's a pantheist around here. Thanks. Artanis, you spoke the Truth as you see it, and I respect you for that. For the honest review, thanks. CFL, iesu domina, you just...yar! Keep on preachin', brotha/sista! reader..hey, yer cool wi' me. ^_^ Maya, you is nice and logical and supportive. Go baby go! wow....*gigglesnort!* Harvestboy *is* God...ah, that was a nice touch. Berenwasteland: your review was a good point, and I thank you for the comments ^.~.  
  
Ja, mata! 


End file.
